Episode 3: Chaos Theory - Script
This article is a script for Episode 3: Chaos Theory. Blackwell Academy Girl's Dormitories Max's Room It is nighttime at Blackwell Academy. Max is in her room; she has fallen asleep at her desk. Max gets a text notification on her phone, and the sound wakes her. Max: 'Kate! ''Max leans over and unlocks her phone. She has received a text from Chloe. 'Chloe (SMS): '''I have something to show you meet me in front of campus '''Chloe (SMS): '''get dat ass in gear NOW '''Max (thinking): '''I knew Chloe would be all over this... So I better get moving. ''Max puts her phone in her pocket and gets up from her desk. '''Optional Conversation with Alice the Rabbit Max (thinking): Are you a hungry bunny? Here, nosh on this... Max puts a small carrot in Alice's cage. (Optional) Max's Comments About the Pages on Her Computer News article about Kate's suicide attempt attempted suicide= Max (thinking): (sarcastically) Glad the media doesn't waste a second exploiting Kate. (normally) ''Now she has another video of herself all over the web...and even I'm in this one. ''sighs At least the news didn't mention my name...yet. |-|committed suicide= Max (thinking) (sarcastically) Glad the media doesn't waste a second exploiting tragedy. (normally) Now Kate's family has to see their daughter's death all over the web like a CAT video...and I'm even in this one! Ugh, that makes me ill. List of missing persons in Arcadia Bay Max (thinking): Hm. Besides Rachel, it's been a while since anybody vanished from Arcadia Bay... I shouldn't sound so disappointed. Email about grief counseling (Kate died) Max (thinking): This is such a moving piece of cut-and-paste Blackwell bullshit. Nobody here had Kate's back! scoffs Too little, too late... Kate's social media page attempted suicide= Max (thinking): I sure hope these people treat her better when she comes back to school...if she does. |-|committed suicide= Max (thinking): Yes, now everybody loves Kate Marsh. They bullied her and now post their feels? Hypocrites. Max's social media page Max (thinking): Either I delete my page or I block everybody. Nowhere to hide these days... Max (thinking): looking at the computer Everybody will be talking about Kate now. Blackwell might as well shut down for the next month. Max leaves her room to enter the hallway of the girls' dormitories. Hallway Max steps out of her room and closes the door behind her. All the lights in the hallway have been turned off. Max (thinking): 'Okay, this is scary dark. Let there be-- ''Max turns on the flashlight on her phone. If Kate jumped, there will be a memorial outside her room. Max has the option to light a candle on it. '''Max (thinking): ''up candle and uses it to light another candle This is my prayer for you, Kate. Bless your gentle soul... '''Showers' Max enters the showers and puts her phone back in her pocket because the lights are on in the bathroom. Taylor stands next to a sink brushing her teeth. Optional Conversation with Taylor Max approaches Taylor, who turns around to face her. Taylor: '''Hey, Max... attempted suicide= '''Taylor: I saw you go up on the roof and save Kate... I can't believe she tried to jump... - Where did she go?= Max: Where did she go? - wasn't friendly with Taylor= }} }} - Victoria sneaking out. rewind= Max: I know... Victoria must be upset since I saw her sneaking out of the dorm past curfew... Taylor: Oh, man, like, you saw her? She was so, like, nervous when she left the dorm. She wouldn't even tell me where she was going. Max: Probably to hell. Well, I have to go crash. chuckles It's been a rough day, as you know. Taylor: Thanks, Max... And it was, like, pretty awesome when you went up to the roof to save Kate. Victoria was wrong about you. Now I have to be alone for my nightly anxiety attack. Talk to you later. - Blame Taylor.= Max: You should believe it! She almost jumped because you and everybody here bullied her! Taylor: (shocked) What? You're, like, blaming me? Max: As a matter of fact, yes. Taylor: Then just get out of here! Like, stop fucking with me! - wasn't friendly with Taylor= Taylor: I've got my own family shit to deal with. }} Taylor: I'm done for the day. }} |-|committed suicide= Taylor: I--I saw you go up on the roof to try to help Kate... I can't believe she jumped... - Blame Taylor.= Max: You should believe it! She jumped because you and everybody here bullied her! Taylor: (shocked) What? You're, like, blaming me? Max: As a matter of fact, yes. Taylor: Then just get out of here! Like, stop fucking with me! - wasn't friendly with Taylor= Taylor: I've got my own family shit to deal with. }} Taylor: I'm done for the day. }} Max leaves the bathrooms. Max (thinking): ''sighs Victoria isn't here... Maybe I'll just wait and bide my time...going through her shit. ''Max enters Victoria's room. Victoria's Room Max opens the door to Victoria's room and goes inside. The lights in the room are all turned off, so Max uses the flashlight on her phone. Max (thinking): 'Since I've crossed the line from snoop to detective, I might as well search for clues about what really happened to Kate at the Vortex Club party. ''Max searches Victoria's room. After finding nothing of importance, she leaves the room. '''Max (thinking): ''sighs Nothing to see here... I guess I shouldn't be so bummed. Not that Victoria couldn't hide her shit... Man, ''chuckles ''I'm getting paranoid. ''Max enters Dana's room. Dana's Room Max enters Dana's room through the open door. Dana has the lights on and is sitting on her couch, looking distressed. Optional Conversation with Dana Max: ''(sympathetically) Hey, Dana... How are you doing? attempted suicide= '''Dana:' (sadly) Better than Kate... I just can't believe she would even attempt suicide... - Where was everybody?= Max: That was bullshit. Where was everybody else? Dana: (guiltily) I know... You're a better person than any of us here... (normally) Hey, Max, I think I need to crash now. I'm just over everything today... - Why was she on the roof?= Max: So why do you think she was on the roof in the first place? Dana: Maybe Kate was so ashamed she got wasted on that video... I don't blame her, but it was pretty gross. Max: Come on! You really believe that Kate Marsh wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party? Dana: So what exactly are you saying, Max? - is suspended= Dana: Do you think David Madsen is involved? He finally got his ass busted too. - is suspended from contest= Dana: I know Jefferson got reamed by the Principal... Do you think they're involved? - is suspended= Dana: Does this have something to do with why you got suspended yesterday? Tell me the truth. }} - It's complicated.= Max: It's complicated... I don't want to drag you into this, okay? Not yet, anyway. Dana: I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight... Max: What? Like who? Dana: Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock? Max: Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later. }} }} - She was depressed.= Max: I knew she was depressed, but...I had no idea how bad... Dana: Must be serious to throw yourself off the roof... - That's all you know?= - Why was she on the roof?= Max: So why do you think she was on the roof in the first place? Dana: Maybe Kate was so ashamed she got wasted on that video... I don't blame her, but it was pretty gross. Max: Come on! You really believe that Kate Marsh wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party? Dana: So what exactly are you saying, Max? - is suspended= Dana: Do you think David Madsen is involved? He finally got his ass busted too. - is suspended from contest= Dana: I know Jefferson got reamed by the Principal... Do you think they're involved? - is suspended= Dana: Does this have something to do with why you got suspended yesterday? Tell me the truth. }} - It's complicated.= Max: It's complicated... I don't want to drag you into this, okay? Not yet, anyway. Dana: I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight... Max: What? Like who? Dana: Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock? Max: Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later. }} }} - Blame Victoria.= Max: Come on, don't blame yourself. There are other people involved. Like Victoria Chase. Dana: (angrily) She definitely deserves a face-punch for pimping that video. (guiltily) I didn't do enough to step up! Max: Now it's time for serious payback. In other words, revenge. Dana: So what exactly are you saying, Max? - is suspended= Dana: Do you think David Madsen is involved? He finally got his ass busted too. - is suspended from contest= Dana: I know Jefferson got reamed by the Principal... Do you think they're involved? - is suspended= Dana: Does this have something to do with why you got suspended yesterday? Tell me the truth. }} - It's complicated.= Max: It's complicated... I don't want to drag you into this, okay? Not yet, anyway. Dana: I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight... Max: What? Like who? Dana: Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock? Max: Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later. }} }} |-|committed suicide= Dana: (sadly) I just can't stop thinking about Kate...and if this is my fault too... - You were nice.= Max: You were nice to Kate. That's all she needed from everybody else here... Dana: (angrily) Tell that to Victoria and the Vortex Club. Max: Dana, there's more to this than just Victoria and the Vortex Club being mean. Dana: So what exactly are you saying, Max? - is suspended= Dana: Do you think David Madsen is involved? He finally got his ass busted too. - is suspended from contest= Dana: I know Jefferson got reamed by the Principal... Do you think they're involved? - is suspended= Dana: Does this have something to do with why you got suspended yesterday? Tell me the truth. }} - It's complicated.= Max: It's complicated... I don't want to drag you into this, okay? Not yet, anyway. Dana: I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight... Max: What? Like who? Dana: Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock? Max: Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later. }} - The only one...= }} - She was depressed.= - Blame Victoria.= }} Dormitories Max (thinking): So Chloe is waiting for me in front of the main hall. Bench - committed suicide= TBC }} Janitor room Max (thinking): Oh, it's unlocked! I hope Samuel isn't around... Squirrel (optional photo) While focusing with her camera... Max (thinking): Look at the lens and say "Nut!" Principal Wells Max (thinking): Principal Wells... Are you serious? I'm toast if he sees me... Principal Wells: Ah, fuck it! I'm sitting my ass down. Nobody can expel m! Not yet, anyway... - }} Max rewinds and sneaks past Principal Wells before he turns around. Max (thinking): Max the Ninja strikes again! Main Campus Max walks along the path at the Main Campus. Chloe: ''out at Max BOO-YAH! ''Max clutches her chest, looking shocked. Chloe: '''Get it? BOO-yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost... attempted suicide= '''Max: More like a scary punk asshole. Hey, Chloe, I didn't exactly have the greatest day trying to keep my friend from jumping off the roof. I don't think I need you to prank me tonight, 'kay? Chloe: Sorry, but you absolutely, balls-to-the-walls did save your friend! Max: sighs Kate saved herself. I couldn't even use my power...my head felt like it was being crushed...then I had NO clue what to say to her on that roof... Chloe: Don't be so modest, rock star. Kate is alive because of YOU. You obviously said the right thing. And your badass power is gonna save us all! We just...need to connect the players. Max: And find out who almost killed Kate. sighs |-|committed suicide= Max: More like a scary insensitive asshole. Chloe, I watched my friend jump off a roof today. I don't think you need to prank me tonight. You always trip out on me for not being there for YOU, but is this how you're there for me? Chloe: I'm...I'm sorry, Max. I--I wasn't even thinking. (sighing) I suck. Max: I'm not trying to be a bitch, but...I'll NEVER get the image out of my head of Kate jumping off that roof... All because my power didn't work... scoffs It didn't mean shit. Chloe: I know seeing Kate fall was horrible. I don't even know how to deal with that, so I just...act like an idiot. But it's YOUR badass power that's gonna bring all this to a close. We just need to connect the players. Max: And find out who really killed Kate. Max: '''We have to stop this from happening to anybody else. '''Chloe: '''Oh, yeah, and somehow stop that tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay...right? Don't joke.= '''Max: Please don't joke about this, Chloe. Not right now. Chloe: Max, I'm not laughing at you. My old counselor told me that my sarcasm was a way of "avoidance." That's why he's my EX-counselor. |-|I hope so.= Max: I hope so, Chloe...but how? Snow and eclipse are bad omens. Chloe: This whole town is a bad omen. And notice that Blackwell seems to be ground zero? |-|"Chaos Theory."= Max: Didn't you say that it was all about "Chaos Theory"? I don't see any control over this chaos... Chloe: (sarcastically) Oh, right, except for your ability to--oh, yeah--manipulate time and space. No biggie. Max: '''Chloe, I just feel weird about some of my decisions... is expelled= '''Max: Especially after I just got Nathan expelled... |-|is suspended= Max: Especially after I just got your step-bully suspended... |-|is suspended from contest= Max: Especially after I just got Mr. Jefferson in trouble... |-|is suspended= Max: I mean, I even got my own dumb ass suspended... Chloe: '''Dude, do not even torture yourself like that. Let's focus on looking for clues, okay? About Kate.= '''Max: Right. For one thing, there's too much coincidence between the people around Kate and Rachel. Chloe: Like step-prick and Nathan Prescott? - blamed Chloe / Max stayed hidden= Chloe: (angrily) The Blackwell security officer even hits his own stepdaughter... }} - Not just them.= Max: Not just them. Chloe: Yep... I just wanna beat the shit outta those particular bros... }} |-|About Rachel.= Max: We need to find out more about who Rachel was involved with around here. Chloe: sighs She was able to blend in with everybody. Even with people I hated. Max: And even though I don't know her, it feels like Rachel is guiding us to the truth... Chloe: Fuck the truth, I just wanna find my friend right now... It scares me to think where she could be... Do you think she's...? Alive?= Max: Alive? I HAVE to think that, Chloe. Her spirit is SO powerful here... Chloe: Maybe too much power... |-|Dead?= Max: Dead? I'm sorry. I hate even saying that, Chloe. Chloe: Not as much as I hate thinking it. |-|Kicking it.= Chloe: 'Max, we have to find Rachel soon. We have to... '''Max: '''I promise you we will. Like you said, it's time to start the search for clues. Now tell me, what's your secret? '''Chloe: '''Drum roll, please... ''holds up a pair of keys ''I present the spare keys to Blackwell. Thank you, step-prick. '''Max: '''You are such a BOSS, Chloe! ''(hesitantly) ''I just...don't want you to get into any more trouble... '''Chloe: '''Look at all the trouble dropping in Arcadia Bay. At this point, who gives a fuck anymore? We're in it to win it, Max. Lead the way... ''Max and Chloe begin walking toward the school building. '''Max: '''I'm so glad you're my partner in crime... '''Chloe: '''As long as you're my partner in time. '''Max: '''Insert groan here... '''Victoria: ''(in background) Thank you again SO much for helping me put together a portfolio. ''Max and Chloe hear Victoria and hide behind one of the boards on the main campus displaying Jefferson's photos. Jefferson: '''Hopefully, the rest of the class will follow your lead. I'm sorry I was...distracted. As you know, it's not been a good day for Blackwell. '''Victoria: '''I know this has been an awful day and you can talk to me anytime, Mr. Jefferson. '''Jefferson: '''Thank you, Victoria. attempted suicide= '''Jefferson: I'm glad it had a relatively happy ending. Victoria: I don't know what I would've done if Katie jumped... |-|committed suicide= Jefferson: I imagine...you're pretty upset over Kate as well... Victoria: I'm, like, still in shock. I've never seen anybody die. I really cared about Katie. Jefferson: '''"Katie"? I...had no idea you two were that close. Did she...? '''Victoria: '''Well...how does this affect the Everyday Heroes contest? is suspended from contest= '''Jefferson: The contest will go on, I just won't be representing Blackwell at the event this year thanks to Max, who claims I enabled Kate Marsh's trouble by merely listening to her. |-|isn't suspended from contest= Jefferson: It doesn't. The contest is still a-go and I still have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell. I've got all the photos except one from...Max. Victoria: '''I'll give you a one-word sneak preview of Max's photo: selfie. Listen...you've seen my entry, you know it's better than that. Wouldn't that be SO cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark? is suspended from contest= '''Jefferson: Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria. I won't be going to San Francisco, remember? |-|isn't suspended from contest= Jefferson: Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria, please? And, uh...I haven't picked a winner yet. Jefferson starts to leave, but Victoria grabs his arm and stops him. Victoria: 'You already love my work, so it's not like you're playing favorites. Just imagine if you picked my photo, though...we would have to spend a LOT of time together... That could be...fun, don't you think? '''Jefferson: '''I'm going to think that you didn't say any of that. '''Victoria: '''You might as well choose me...otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for favors or something... '''Jefferson: '''As a favor to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is officially over, Miss Chase. I suggest you go back to your dorm now. '''Victoria: '''Wait! ''Jefferson starts to leave; Victoria reaches for his arm, but he continues walking away. 'Victoria: '''I only... ''Victoria holds her head in disappointment. '''Victoria:'' sighs (to herself) Are you fucking kidding me? ''Victoria walks past Max and Chloe on her way back to her dorm but doesn't notice them. Victoria: ''(to herself) So stupid... '''Max: '''Just when I think Victoria can't get ANY more evil... '''Chloe: '''Shit is about to get real at Blackwell... '''Max: '''Let's go find out. ''Max grabs Chloe's hand and they leave their hiding spot. Chloe opens the door to the Blackwell hallway and they both enter. Hallway Max and Chloe enter the hallway. Max turns on the flashlight on her phone. Max: '''Chloe the Keymaster. '''Chloe: '''You know it. '''Max: '''Dude, I don't know about this...we're both already in SO much trouble... took the blame for Chloe / Max came out of hiding to intervene= '''Chloe: Not to mention the weed you brought into my room. Joking. |-|blamed Chloe / Max stayed hidden= Chloe: You can always let me get busted like you did with the weed. Max: 'I'm serious. We're not kids anymore. We're breaking and entering... '''Chloe: '''If I have a key, how can it be breaking? They can't charge us for just entering! '''Max: '''I'm serious. We could go to jail... '''Chloe: '''Not if I'm related to the head of Blackwell security. Step-shit will not want me in the hands of the local police... So we better find out what's in the principal's office first. You can rewind if we get caught, right? You have mad powers, Max. ''Chloe begins unlocking the door. attempted suicide= '''Max: '''But my powers didn't save Kate... Maybe I did on my own... |-|committed suicide= '''Max: Tell that to Kate... Chloe unlocks the door and enters the room inside. Chloe: 'Come on. One more door and our work here is done. ''Max follows Chloe into the room. Chloe is attempting to unlock the second door. '''Conversation with Chloe Chloe: 'That's it! ''down at the keys in her hand ''What the fuck? The security officer should have the key to the principal's office! '''Max: '''He's hiding shit. Like EVERYBODY here. '''Chloe: '''Well, now we definitely have to get this door open. Believe it or not, I know a little about lock-picking...thanks to Frank. ''down near the door ''I might as well test out my thief skill... ''Chloe begins attempting to pick the lock on the door. '''Max: '''Go for it. We're already in this deep... '''Chloe: ''toward Max Well, you could look for the key...just in case. '''Max: '''Why, yes, I could... ''Max explores the surroundings but can't find the key to the office. Max: 'No key for thee... We have to find another way in. '''Chloe: '''Guess I didn't spend enough time with Frank... But I'll use my DIY lock-pick tools while you come up with a better plan. '''Max: '''My plan has a name... ''Max calls Warren on her cell phone. 'Max: '''Hey, Warren, you busy? ''speaks inaudibly ''Just bubble-hearth, you'll be okay. Listen, I need your physics expertise, stat. Without naming names, if somebody had access to the art and science labs and wanted to construct a device that would, say, open a locked door, would you maybe kinda know how? ''speaks inaudibly ''Huh? No...I'm just asking for fun. ''speaks inaudibly ''Thanks, Science Guy. ''speaks inaudibly ''Uh, n-no, no, no, stay. We need you as backup. Just send the text instructions NOW. ''speaks inaudibly accepted Warren's invitation= '''Max: Yes, I'm still ALL-IN to "Go Ape" with you at the drive-in... Thanks for the help. |-|declined Warren's invitation= Max: I'm sorry, I'm just not sure about a movie night right now. Don't hate me... And thanks for the help. Max hangs up. Chloe: 'This sucks ass! Goddamn door! ''the door 'Max: '''Try not to wake up everybody at Blackwell! ''Max receives a text message from Warren with instructions. 'Chloe: '''Sorry, Max, I got nothin'. What about your plan? '''Max: '''I'm gonna go put it together. Can you stay here and not get caught? '''Chloe: '''I might get on the other side of that door before you, Lupin. '''Max: '''The race is ON. See you soon. ''Max and Warren text each other about the instructions for building a pipe bomb. Max leaves the room to gather the four objects: sugar, a soda can, duct tape, and sodium chlorate. '''Max: ''(thinking) Warren is such a classic nerd. Let's see if I can find those items... ''Max approaches the vending machine, inserting a coin and pressing the button for soda. Max: ''(thinking) Release the kra-can! ''The soda can falls to the bottom slot and Max takes it. Max: ''(thinking) It's all mine anyway... '''Max: '(thinking) getting first item ''Only three more items to go! ''Max enters the science lab. Science Lab Max: ''(thinking) Gross, I HATE that formalin smell... ''Max can look at Warren's exam grade on the desk. Warren's grade will differ depending on how much Max helped him in Episode 2. Max has the option to increase his grade. Max: ''(thinking) You deserve WAY more than this for taking on Nathan, but...every little grade counts... ''Max takes the box of sugar from the end of the desk. Max: ''(thinking) Ooh, sugar. '''Max: '(thinking) getting second item ''You're halfway home, Max! ''Warren texts Max to check if she's okay. Max responds that she needs to concentrate but will talk to him later. Optional Photo Max looks at the fish in the aquarium. Max: ''(thinking) Everybody's asleep... I hate to wake them up, but...I want a picture. ''Max turns on the light in the aquarium. Max: ''(thinking) Good evening, fish-fish. ''Max takes a picture of the fish with her camera. Max: ''(thinking) Thanks, fish. Nice work. ''Max can turn off the light in the aquarium. Max: ''(thinking) Please resume your slumber. ''Max approaches one of the desks in the back of the room. She looks at page of a science textbook talking about sodium chlorate. The book mentions that it is "commonly used as a weedkiller". Max: ''(thinking) So sodium chlorate is...a weedkiller. ''scoffs ''You'd think Warren would've told me that factoid. ''Max goes to the back of the science lab. She looks at the container of weedkiller on the top of one of the cupboards. Max: ''(thinking) Here's the sodium chlorate box. ''Max reaches her hand up to take the sodium chlorate, but withdraws it. Max: ''(thinking) You know you're clumsy, Max. Don't waste your rewind power. Use the damn chair! ''Max drags the chair over to the cupboard and steps up on it to take the sodium chlorate. Max returns the chair to its original position. Max: ''(thinking) getting third item ''Only one more ingredient left... :TBC __FORCETOC__ Category:Episode Scripts Category:Special Content Category:Life is Strange